contfandomcom-20200213-history
The Northern Coalition
You mean you are a major power who does not want to just straight up murder everyone? -The typical reaction of anyone who comes to the Northern Union for the first time. Ah yes, The North. Land of frost and fog and mountains. Filled with great treasures, wealth, and weird people. I remember my first visit there like it was yesterday. Which it was. '' - Atmos Slibard in ''Dances with a Dragon With the exception of the vast and wealthy Empire of Dongxi Lu, few countries in the world can claim to have halted the Orestian Empire dead in it's track and inflicted Empress Euthane her first ever defeat. In fact, this is one of the few countries remaining in the world. Strictly speaking though, it is more of a Political-Economic and Military Union than a full on country like the Empire or Dongxi Lu. This state was founded by over 20 countries which saw the encroaching Orestian Empire and chose to stand and fight together, putting aside their differences. Over the next one hundred and fifty years, the states became more centralized until they became a single, diverse, and united state. A place where difference is accepted and celebrated, rather than crushed. Where people can live safely, without the fear of a secret police or the whims of a tyrant. Not long after the Union had been formed, refugees fleeing the advance of the empire flooded into the Union, including a good number of exiled noble families and governments. Unsure what to do with these different groups, the Union decided to form a new state to accomodate for them as well as forming a new seat on the newly formed Council of Twenty. This was Freizahlen, and also became the sight of their new capital Freigard. Not long after, 14 more smaller states joined the Union, hearing for their independence as the Empire moved closer. They began to establish a clear border, which the Empire was not fond of. For two months, the armies of the North and Empire clashed at Carmllya pass. No battle since has seen the scale of that battle. After a hard fought in the Carmllya Pass and the ensuing creation of the Carmllya Canyon to divide the Empire from the North, the two states hunkered down into a long cold war. This was punctuated by many skirmishes and raids across both sides, though the North only invaded the Empire during the Imperial-Kalik war. Here, Northern troops marched out of Carmllya Pass and began attacking key Imperial strongholds in their northern provinces in order to draw away troops from Kalik. Fearing a war on two fronts, the Empire withdrew. This cold war very became hot when Euthane decided to conquer the Northern states one at a time, starting with the small alpine dukedom of Elyshorn. However a co-ordinated defense and counterattacked crushed the Imperial Army and their commander (a favourite of Euthane) was killed. Enraged by this, Euthane began to prepare for the largest campaign in Imperial history, now deciding to conquer the North in one fell swoop, however died in the middle of mobilization and before her assault could begin. There are currently only two major land entrances to the Northern Union. The first is the heavily guarded Carmllya Pass, though this pass is currently the site of the largest gathering of both Northern and Imperial armies. The other is the Kalladan Gate, an Imperial held fortress in the western province of Kalladan, one of the richest and most powerful provinces in the empire. As with the Wild Goose Gate Border at the Orestian-Dongxi Lu border, this area is known more for being a centre for trade and commerce than for war, owing to Governor Valerian Calgar's more open and progressive policies and wild card status within the Empire as a whole. The Union is ruled by the Council of Twenty, the Grand Court sand the Grand Assembly. The Council of Twenty is made up of representatives of each of the states which form the Coalition and the Council of Magic (yes, the irony of there being 37 of them has not been lost on them. They are aware, but the proposition to get the name changed was lost in red tape and they decided that it would be best to keep the original name because it sounded better) and who act as the executive branch. The Court ensures that justice and equality are ensured for all under law. The Assembly creates, examines, and works on the laws and propositions of the nation. The Northerners pride themselves on their tripart government, claiming that it contains elements of all three forms of rule (aristocracy, monarchy, and democracy), and creates an effective system of checks and balances to prevent tyranny. Rights and responsibilities of citizens and legislators are laid out in the Bill of Rights and Constitution of the North. Each state is also ruled by a governor chosen by the people of that state, in addition to a lieutenant governor chosen by the overall Union. Moreover, each state is allowed to keep it's customs, language, traditions, and identity under the umbrella of the broader identity of the Union. As such, it is both accurate to see the North as a single entity and a conglomerate of many entities. Currently, the Northern politics is divided into two camps- those who see the Northern Union as a necessary and permanent institution that must serve as a beacon to the world and those who see the Northern Union as a temporary measure created to deal with the Orestian Empire and as such must dismantle once the Empire has been defeated for good. It should also be noted that while there is an "ideal Northern", that does not mean it is universal to all the different realms of the North. The people of the North are famously very hospitable, friendly, and warm individuals who believe in the value of respect, kindness, compassion, equity, and peace. However, some can come off as cold, cautious and reserved. Some view this as a result of the constant diligence and vigilance of the North and it's perpetual fear of the Empire. They are believe in the importance of merit as the way for one to rise through the ranks of society, while also noting that it is essential for the state to provide the necessary tools and avenues for anyone to rise rather than leaving people to their own devices. The people of the North are famously fond of food, art, music, theatre, and literature. The universities of the North are also major centres of science and technology, making it one of the most advanced nations in the world. In the north, wealth tends to be more displayed in bulk rather than extravagance, unlike the Empire (which values both). While fashions tend to be more subtle and less extravagant than their southern counterparts, but many are still very obsessed with dressing sharply and finely. The colours and designs may be more subdued, but the culture of the dandy is very very strong. The primary races who form up the population of the North are humans, orcs, hobgoblins, dwarves, goliaths, halfling, drows (2/3rds of the total Drow population with most living amongst dwarves), gnomes, minotaurs, goblins, dragonborn, and wood elves. The current total population of the North is roughly 200 million people. The largest city is Freigard (the cities of Kalik are not counted). All races are accepted in the Northern Union, as they openly refute the Empire's logic that most races are barbaric and uncivilized. It serves as a safe haven for many of the greatly oppressed races, with the smallfolk (goblins, halflings, gnomes) city of Winterwood serving as a shining example of the North's hatred and refutation of the ideals of the Empire. Winterwood is also an independent city-state unaligned to any of the states and is represented fully on the Council. Currently, the North is preparing to see what occurs in the Empire as the Imperial Throne now sits vacant and rival factions begin to rise, threatening to tear each other apart. Could this mean the end of the Northern Coalition? The Sundering (Gamma Campaign Only) In 4268 EY, the Council of Twenty gathered for a revolutionary action- they would write a formal peace treaty with the Empire, hoping to ensure peace for at least a generation or two (though more idealistic members believed it would be more lasting). Voivoide Lorsenna Voiric of Fafalu was inherently opposed to the concept and believed that any peace with the Empire would be a a betrayal of the North's values and traditions, as well as a betrayal of the people. When an Imperial envoy informed them that the Council would have to cease funding of freedom fighter and abolitionist movements across the North and the Empire, this enraged the Voivoide further as she now saw this peace as endorsement of slavery. However, after much debate, they managed to convince most of her allies to sign and for her to simply abstain. This was not enough though. When she found out the Council had chosen Lady Lucian Frost to be their ambassador to the Empire and to bring the Peace Treaty, she was furious as she hated her with a passion due to her "false philanthropy" and idealism. So she hired Murouc Imsh, an Orc ranger of the Imsh clan, to assassinate Lucian, neglecting to tell him the reason other than "reasons of state and the good of the realm" (thirty pieces of platinum also helped win him over). However, Murouc was thwarted by plucky waif Ellie (whom he welcomed into his clan) and through Ellie's description, Lucian was able to figure out what had happened and immediately told her contacts at Napi Napok News. The resulting news scandal shook the North to its core. One of the most celebrated generals and a proud Councillor had attempted to assassinate a popular figure and to prevent peace! This would not do. No one dared to arrest the Voivoide, but her reputation took a significant nose dive. Enraged and swearing bloody vengeance, the Bear Countess announced her resignation from the Council and upon her return to Fafalu declared her independence from the Northern Coalition, being joined by the sympathetic states of Palskaime, Seglova, and Macrocher. They formed into a united front firmly under Vioric's ruler. This shocked the North even more, since no one had expected such a drastic turn of events nor for anyone to leave the North. Many began to doubt the capabilities of their so-called rulers and the idea of the Union as a whole. When news arrived that the Treaty of Carmllya had been broken and declared null by the Emperor Brassidas Plyiades (having driven out the pro-Northern Princess Shiryan), six more states seceded and joined Vioric's coalition. They believed that this new entity would better protect their interests and safeguard their people from the Empire. The authority of the Council of Twenty had been severely damaged by these events and the suddenness with which they occurred made them more difficult to recover from. In the East, representatives from the Kalladan Clique and disgruntled factions of the Empire of Dongxi Lu began to negoiate with several like minded Northern leaders, hoping to restart the Union as something better. Something that would keep the Union's spirit alive but improve upon it's failings. Not only after, the Voivoide led her army straight to Freigard and established herself as First Citizen of the North. Several councillors bowed to her, others were executed, and 13 retreated to establish their own union to retain the Northern Spirit. The States of the North The following are the current states which make up the Northern Union. First, below are the original twenty states which joined together to form the Northern Union: # Kalik # Drekappen # Kakuyosai # Dimenideri # Palskaime (seceded, Gamma Campaign only) # Craobhaile # Ostumbria # Damasopel # Dolmaeul # Fafalu (seceded, Gamma Campaign only) # Kainganui (seceded, Gamma Campaign only) # Qarthsidyre # Varagot # Macrocher (seceded, Gamma Campaign only) # Atrebates (seceded, Gamma Campaign only) # Seglova (seceded, Gamma Campaign only) # Pongeta # Derevyna (seceded, Gamma Campaign only) # Goryun # Dongolaw # Herstariki The following is the state formed after formation of the Union: 21. Freizahlen. 22. Winterwood. 23. Ukhgazar 24. Alderivetur 25. Vatndjupt 26. Steinnsal 27. Mohtnaha (seceded, Gamma Campaign only) 28. Uykutang 29. Danhang 30. Kemfold 31. Zietward 32. Harjord 33. Kathjim 34. Pavirmi (seceded, Gamma Campaign only) 35. Velmit (seceded, Gamma Campaign only) 36. Elyshorn Candlenights The most popular winter solstice holiday of the North, this pan-religious, pantheistic, pansexual, personal pan holiday is a fabulous ten day long holiday filled with the lighting of beautiful eleven branched candelabras, the decoration of trees, bushes, and shrubs, the singing of songs, the spinning of tops, the consumption of food, and the giving of gifts. It is a fabulous and beautiful time of year, and the many cities and towns and villages of the North are filled with big Candlenight Markets during this time. It is a largely personal holiday and incorporates aspects of every religion in the area it is celebrated in. While some traditions change from place to place, and even person to person, it is still a lovely and highly inclusive holiday that celebrates peace, love, hope, freedom, perseverance, and friendship. Everyone has their own take on the Candlenights story to the point that there are whole university classes on them. The most famous telling of it in the Empire comes from Atmos Slibard's best selling ''Can-Can At Candlenight, ''though many in the North feel that it is not an accurate representation of the holiday. At Candlenights feast, there are several types of food that are particular famous and heavily associated with the holiday- deep-dish pizzas (especially personal pan pizzas), any sort of fried food ( the Candlenights Market are filled with all sorts of fried foods, though fried pancakes, latkes and jelly-filled donuts are the most popular), meat pies, pound cakes, and puddings. Mulled and sweet drinks, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic, are highly popular on this holiday as well. Category:World Category:Lore Category:Nations Category:The Northern Coalition